


Scars

by Meowes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowes/pseuds/Meowes
Summary: When you're hurt so bad, that you don't think you can come back from this. There's always that one light in the darkness.LadyBug Fic with hopefully some narrative.





	1. Dark Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. It's me, Meowes. Before you read this, I just wanted to say a few things.  
> This story is going to be DARK. What I mean by that is; Trigger Warnings.  
> These include:  
> Thoughts of Suicide  
> Self-Harm (Cutting, Self-Mutilation, etc)  
> Implied Rape  
> and lots of Angst.  
> I do not intend to make any bad memories arise from this fic. If any of these apply to you, please read with caution. Again, I don't want anyone to get upset or offended by this story. And you don't even have to like it. This story is something I truly want to do. I want to really write what's been going on in my soul lately. I probably won't deliver on it very well (idk). But if you do happen to like this, don't be scared to leave a review. I always read them.  
> Also huge shout outs to the people who have stayed with me in my however long hiatus. You guys are the best.
> 
> But as for the rest of you. I love each and every single one of you. Yes you, the person reading this right now. I love you. I love you so much and I know you're going to do great things.
> 
> Thank you for reading,
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> ~Meowes.

A click of Blake’s lighter was all the sound in the room. She brought it up to the cigarette in her mouth and lit it, spilling a bit of tobacco on her black t-shirt with the japanese characters for ‘Death God’ written in blood on it. She breathed in, allowing the harmful chemicals to make their way into her lungs, then blowing out a cloud of smoke. These were the times when she thought as to why her life came to be this way. Why things happened, and why was she alone now? But that didn’t matter to her when she knew she had a temporary solace from all of the horrors of the real life. Holding the lit cigarette between her index and middle finger, she glanced over at a space gray pocket knife sitting on her dresser. It was a gift from her father, it even had her family name cut into the blade. The raven haired girl set the reefer on her red ashtray that sits on her nightstand and got up, walking over to the knife. She daintily picked it up and inspected it, the screws on the handle were close to stripping from how many times she’s had to tighten them. Pressing on the lever towards the top of the handle, the blade swinged to life from out of hiding. Blake saw her reflection in the silver of the blade, she had dried tears on her face and bags under her eyes. 

She took the knife and walked back to her bed, sitting on it and sliding off her jeans. Underneath the pants were pale, slender thighs, ravished with scars big and small. She didn’t want to accidentally reopen one that might still be healing so she found a spot that wasn’t occupied by a mark and pressed the blade against her skin. The cold metal made contact with her skin, causing her to shiver. Blake got a tighter grip on the handle, she didn’t know she would start shaking this soon, it made it hard to get a good grip on the blade. She started to take deep breaths as she closed her eyes. Then she quickly breathed in, and raked the blade against her skin. A pained groan came out of the faunus girl, unable to control her trembling she let the knife fall out of her hand and on to the floor. The wound was a fairly large gash, not too deep so she wouldn’t need stitches, but gods did it sting. 

She began to stare at the dark red liquid slowly pouring from the cut. This was her solace. This was her escape from all the pain she’s been inflicted with. It allowed her to focus on the weirdly fascinating beauty of the metallic tasting liquid seep out from the cut, along with the physical pain that came with it, allowing her to legitimately feel something. She took a deep breath out and shut her eyes.  
All of a sudden, her scroll started ringing, breaking the silence in her dark room. Her feline appendages perked up at the sudden noise, beginning to scramble for her scroll. Finally finding it, she looked on the caller id to see who was interrupting her. 

Ruby Rose

A small smile of relief started to form on her face, but then quickly dismissed it and answered the call. “Hello Ruby.”   
“Heya Blake! I know this is really sudden.. But can I stay at your house tonight?”  
Blake froze. Ruby? At her house? Blake couldn’t possibly think of what she would say if she caught her like this. She didn’t think that she would be able to control herself if she did say the night.  
“I-uh.. Don’t think that’s a very good idea.” Blake could almost hear the frown on Ruby’s face.  
“But I’m already outside..” Blake’s eyes shot open, she knew she was fast, but not that fast. “I suppose I don’t have a choice in the matter then.” Ruby’s voice cheered up greatly when she said this. “Great! Thank you soo much Blake!” Blake let out a low chuckle at how childlike she can be. “I’ll be out in about five minutes to let you in, sit tight.” 

She then hung up the scroll, setting it back on her bed. Starting to get up off the bed, she pressed on her thighs to push her up, but she came into contact with burning pain and a very wet spot on her thigh. It was then that she remembered what she was originally doing. Lifting up the hand that had the cut on it with a hiss, she looked at her now blood soaked hand, realizing that quite a bit of blood had seeped from the incision. She quickly got up and walked to the bathroom, rummaging around in her mirror cabinet for some gauze, she cleaned up the excess blood and taped the gauze around it. She then settled to wash away the tear stains as much as she could, throwing her ‘Death God’ shirt in the wash and opting for an oversized purple sweatshirt that showed off her shoulders and covered her just about to her knees. Giving herself one last check in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, she started to the front door. When she got to the door, she fiddled with the lock for a second, still trembling a little, opened the door and was bombarded with a mass of black and red. 

“Blake!! Thank you sooo much again!!” The faunus smiled a little and hugged her back, gently rubbing the small of her back. “Don’t mention it Ruby, now get inside so I can shut the door.” The energetic girl quickly brought her overnight bags in and Blake closed the door behind her, locking it soon after. For some reason.. Just the fact that Ruby was here.. Now.. made her genuinely happy. Maybe this overnight stay won’t be so bad.


	2. Red Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here. I wanted to try and do more things with this. Hope you enjoy.   
> (Trigger Warning: Cutting/Cuts and Implied Rape)

Blake closed the door behind Ruby as she walked in, her thigh burning from the recent cut she made on it. Ruby placed a backpack she had on her couch, sitting down on it with a relaxed sigh. 

“Thanks again for letting me stay Blake. I really appreciate it~”

Blake allowed a small smile to form on her face. “Don’t mention it. Are you hungry? Did you eat anything?”

Ruby turned around on the couch, sitting on her knees to face her. 

“No I haven’t.. I don’t wanna make you do any more for me though! You’re already letting me stay at your house an-” 

“It’s fine Ruby.”

Blake cut her off by stepping closer to her, directly behind the couch. While she was walking towards her, her sweatshirt lifted up slightly from the movement. Blake’s heart dropped as she remembered what she did prior to Ruby coming to her house. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea just to throw on a sweatshirt with no pants.

“What are you thinking about eating Ruby?”

Ruby put a hand to her chin, letting out a thinking noise.   
“Hmmm.. Pizza’s ok to me?”

“Alright, pizza it is then.”

Blake went to her room to grab her phone so she could call for pizza delivery.

 

* * *

 

Blake and Ruby were sitting on the couch together, silently watching a movie. Blake was draped in a blanket and Ruby relied on her dark red hoodie for warmth. While watching the movie, Ruby would take short glances at Blake. At first Blake thought nothing of it, it wasn’t a jerk of her head, she more just slowly looked over at her. Blake saw all of this in her peripheral vision so she couldn’t make out much. But she could swear Ruby had a face that seemed a bit concerned. Blake grabbed the remote from the side table and turned down the volume on the TV a bit, looking over at Ruby.

“Okay, What’s on your mind.”

Ruby looked over at her in fake confusion. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Ruby you are a terrible liar, just tell me what’s up.”

Ruby’s face flushed a bit at the fact that Blake could see right through her. She let out a sigh and looked up at Blake with concern.    
“Are.. Are you okay Blake?”

Blake tensed up, she already knew where this was going.

“What do you mean Ruby?”

Ruby drifted her eyes away from her face to the blanket, her hands gripping her pants.   
“You’re an even worse liar Blake..”

Blake’s tried to feint confusion but she knew what she was talking about.

“Did..you.. c-cut yourself Blake..?” 

Blake’s heart fell into her stomach. It was painfully obvious that she was lying before, but she couldn’t bring herself to admit it. 

“What..What do you mean Ruby?”

Ruby scooted a bit closer to her.   
“Blake.. It’s okay. I’m not upset with you.. Would you mind showing me..?”

She rested her hand on Blake’s shoulder, eliciting a shiver from her. She didn’t think Ruby would ridicule her for doing what she did, but she still felt ashamed by it. 

“Do.. Do you promise not to get angry with me?”

Ruby gave her a small smile.    
“Of course I won’t..”

Ruby could feel Blake was shaking, she gently rubbed her shoulder as Blake’s hand went to the blanket. She slowly pulled it down, just enough to show her soft, pale legs wrapped in gauze and peppered with other small cuts. Ruby scooted closer to her on the couch, her hand leaving her shoulder and slowly moving to Blake’s thigh. Blake’s hand instinctively went to grab Ruby’s wrist, eliciting a soft gasp from her. Ruby looked back up at her, gentle care in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry.. I would never do anything to hurt you..”

Blake kept her grip on her wrist for a couple more beats, then loosened her grip, allowing her to move her arm. Ruby’s hand gently grazed her fingers along the gauze and small cuts along her pale skin, a small shudder coming from Blake. She felt ashamed of them now that someone other than her knew about these scars. Blake could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes. 

“Blake..”

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ruby looking up and locking eyes with her.    
“I understand if you don’t wanna tell me now, but.. I’ll be here to support you, no matter what..” 

Blake felt those words ring in her ears, she’s heard them before. Except this person didn’t mean what they said when they said it.

“..You don’t mean it”

A flash of confusion mixed with concern washed over Ruby’s face.

“W-What-”

“I said you don’t mean it!”

Blake yelled at her, tears beginning to fall from her face. Ruby backed off a bit from her after being lashed at.

“Someone told me those exact words and they didn’t mean them! They just.. Told me what I wanted to hear so they could use me.. Manipulate my feelings so I couldn’t say no.. after how much it hurt.. I couldn’t say no..”

Ruby shivered from imagining what could’ve happened to her. 

“Blake.. I had no idea..” 

She went to go touch her shoulder again, Blake tensed up as soon as her hand made contact.

“I felt.. Useless.. Like a pile of waste to be abused with and thrown away.. It hurt so much that I don’t know if I can even feel any type of pain anymore..”

Ruby climbed onto Blake’s lap, a surprised gasp coming from her. 

“Blake, I promise you that I will never go back on what i’ve said to you tonight. I mean wholeheartedly that I will stay with you and help you heal from.. That..”

Blake casted her eyes away from her.

“You wouldn’t understand!.. No one can understand how I feel.. What I felt..”

Ruby softly placed her hand on her cheek, calmly moving her face closer to her.

“Let me try at least Blake.. I’m willing to try if you’re willing to let me in..”

Blake took Ruby’s hand off your face.

“The last time I let someone in I only just got hurt Ruby.. I don’t want to get hurt again. It’s nothing against you or what you’re trying to do.. But I’ve already accepted the fact no one can help-”

She was interrupted by an engulfing hug from Ruby. She buried her face in Blake’s neck as she held her as her arms could allow her.

“I don’t care if you don’t think I can help.. I want to help you Blake.. You’re my friend! I would do anything for you dummy!”

Blake opened her mouth to rebuttal, then she thought about how tight Ruby was holding her. She must really truly care about her well being. The thought ran through her mind, but she still didn’t feel comfortable opening herself up to her. 

“You.. You would do anything?”

Ruby looked up at her with tears in the corners of her eyes, and nodded. Blake casted her gaze away from her, Ruby is notorious for having infectious emotions, she was only trying to not make herself cry. 

“I don’t know.. I’ll think about it ok..?”

Ruby gave a half smile along with a sniffle. 

“Take as much time as you want Blake, i’m not going anywhere.”

Blake shot her a glance.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Uhmm..”

Ruby looked away from Blake for the first time that night.

“Yang kinda.. Kicked me out of her place..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Remember to leave a Fav/Like Comment/Review, I always read them♥


End file.
